It Takes Two
by Kahlan the Confessor
Summary: Story Taken over by KahlantheConfessor, formally PotterChickeydey. BriarSandry Story
1. Chapter 1

_  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, and her alone._

**Chapter One - Homecoming**

**By: Kyani**

The morning sun shone hot and bright, lighting the world and heating the thatched roofs of houses in the city of Summersea. Many a folk were out and about, hanging out washing; sweeping mats; tending to small bright gardens. People swarmed to and from Market Square like ants in a busy hill, purchasing and trading goods in the separate stalls of each vendor. Goods sold in Summersea's market came from Yanjing in the east to the Endless Ocean in the far west, and the market itself was filled with people not only with the pale skin of those in Emelan and the south, but with the medium to dark brown skins from the eastern half of the world to the black-skinned natives of the North. Summersea's market was a place to be, aye, but the true attraction of the city belonged to the citadel.

The Duke's Citadel towered above the buildings in the city, the stone structure housing the most important of the high ranking in Emelan: The Duke, ruler from Summersea and host of Winding Circle Temple. On this particular day, a pair of Winding Circle Dedicates from Air, Earth, Fire, and Water Temples were meeting in that very palace with Duke Vedris IV, to discuss a matter serious at hand. Large groups of bandits were joining together and launching attacks on smaller villages along the mainland, and making their way steadily toward Summersea. And the closer they came, the greater their numbers became. The villages didn't stand a half a chance, not with the new weapon these bandits carried with them and the disease reeking on each person. The Duke and the Dedicates were searching for a way to both stop the disease and this new weaponry.

Dedicate Lark of Discipline Cottage in Winding Circle was one of the Earth Dedicate representatives at the meeting, leaving her student, Comas, to the teachings of a traveling stitch-witch from Lightsbridge University.

Lark's former student, the fourteen-year-old Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, and Sandry's own student, twelve-year-old Pasco Acalon, roamed the market. Sandry carried a nicely woven, sturdy basket over one arm, and with her empty hand, she reached forward to select a clay pot, decorated with little designs of flower buds on bright green creepers. "He'll like that," she said decidedly, and handed the seller four copper coins. Hesitating, the girl handed the pot to Pasco, judging her basket to be too full with little gifts and trinkets for those who lived at Discipline when she had. "Come, Pasco," she said to the boy, who favored her with a smile.

"Yes, lady," he answered cheerfully, but he didn't move quite yet. Sandry paused, then looked back for him. Her student was staring intently at a small box with the lid open, two small, carved dancers turning slowly in circles as music drifted from the enclosed space. His dark eyes widened in awe of the music box, and Sandry smiled.

Looking to the vendor, she asked quietly to avoid Pasco's hearing, "How much for your musical box?" He smirked and named a price far too high for such a trinket. But Sandry had learned to bargain from her foster-sister Trisana, who handled all the money between the four ambient mages Daja, Briar, Sandry and Tris. She offered a price more to her liking, and the shopkeeper shook his head. Once more, Sandry offered an amount, and finally, the man nodded. Satisfied, Sandry added an extra two coppers to the decided price, and requested that the man send someone to deliver it to Discipline Cottage later that day. He nodded abruptly and turned to a new customer and Sandry to her student. "Come, Pasco," she said gently. "It's time to go back to Discipline."

Lark returned later that evening, and smiled at Sandry's worried look. "You look exhausted," Sandry protested against Lark's assurances that she was fine.

"Maybe a little tired," Lark admitted. "But nothing to worry about. Hello, Pasco."

Pasco nodded and ducked a short bow. "'Lo, Dedicate. Lady, what's for supper?"

Sandry grinned at him. "Stew. Again. For our first night back." Lark smiled at her as she headed to the stove with a bowl, and Pasco followed immediately.

Dinner was a quiet time, and Sandry was lost in her thoughts when something she hadn't heard for close to a year and missed terribly happened.

_Sandry._

Her spoon dropped with a clatter, and her eyes opened wide. Lark looked up, concerned. "Sandry? What's the matter?"

"It's Briar."

_--_

_Sandry,_ Briar Moss mind-called. He was within range of Discipline now, and was smiling as he felt the thread-like shadow in his mind that was his housemate Sandry. He felt her shock, surprise, and obvious joy all at once, and smiled to himself.

_Briar! Where are you? _Was her excited reply, and Briar's smile broadened into a grin.

_We're in Emelan, _he told her, _and we've almost reached Summersea._

_When will you be home? _Briar didn't miss the tang of longing in her mind-voice, and was surprised to feel a longing for her and his other housemates as well. It had been too long. _Is Rosethorn with you?_

_Of course, _Briar answered, not wanting to explore that feeling any deeper. _Is Lark with you? Hold her arm, will you, and I'll connect her with Rosethorn._

Briar turned to his teacher, the Earth Dedicate Rosethorn, who was looking at him without expression, unlike Briar's student Evvy, who was staring at him curiously from the other side. Directing his horse closer to Rosethorn, he reached out for her and she immediately grasped his fingers. _Lark...? _She asked hesitantly, and Briar felt her presence in his mind, a powerful rope of green stretching on for eternity. _Lark. And Sandry._

_Where are you? _Came Lark's answer, and her fleecy mind-voice was shaking. _When will you be home?_

_We are almost at Summersea, as Briar has told Sandry. We should reach Discipline by the first bell after noon tomorrow. _Lark was Rosethorne's closest friend, and how could they be apart for so long? It must have been hard on her, Briar realized, being away from Lark for such a time. Even when we were in the city, less than a half hour's ride away, she missed Lark so terribly…

The next morning, Pasco rose with the sun and stepped into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Sandry already up and about, holding the token that would let her in to the temple bathhouse. Smiling at him, Sandry motioned Pasco closer. "Come," she told him. "We want to be ready for Rosethorn and Briar. And Evvy too."  
" Who's Evvy?" Pasco asked curiously, as he grabbed a robe and followed her out. "And I'm finally going to meet Briar and Dedicate Rosethorn?"

"Yes," Sandry replied. "Hurry along."

Bathing didn't take long, but Sandry insisted that Pasco clean every part of his body, behind his ears, his neck, everything. She bustled them back to the house, and after Pasco had dressed and was, busily stirring porridge on the cottage's stove, he was surprised to glance to Lark's workroom to see the door open and Sandry inside, straightening the skirts on a lovely dress he hadn't seen her wear before. A light, sky blue in color, the bodice laced to halfway up her back, and the shoulders were a sleeveless strap on either side, connecting on the front to hold up the rest. The full skirt was divided for riding, unlike the billowing breeches she normally preferred, and two white petticoats showed at the lower side, where the skirts pulled up to a bow at her knee. The girl ran her fingers through her long hair, drying it quickly, and it fell like a light, feathery blanket over her shoulders and down her back. Pasco caught his breath. His teacher looked amazing.

Finally, Sandry turned away from the window and came out from the workroom where she had set up her cot, and smiled brightly at Pasco. What was he thinking? Mentally, he hit himself. She always looked amazing!

"Dedicate Lark just went outside," he mumbled, not looking at her. "She'll be back in soon for breakfast."

As if on cue, Lark walked in, wearing a sunny yellow dress and a hat to match it. "Rosie and Briar are bound to be back sooner than the first bell after noon," she said absently. "We should eat fast and tidy up a bit." Dinner went slow for all three residents. All were nervous and antsy. Everyone had something on his or her mind and talk was scarce. At half bell after noon, Lark and Sandry cleared the table while Pasco began to wash them. Before quarter bell before one bell, the dishes and table were cleared and cleaned. With nothing left to do but wait, Sandry paced while Lark attempted to continue to teach Pasco spinning but neither person could stay focused. When one bell sounded though the quiet Winding Circle Temple, signaling the beginning of the rest period, Sandry ran to a bench near the gate to Summersea. She had just caught her breathe and sat on the bench when three horses appeared on the road. "BRIAR!" Briar looked up at me from his horse and grinned. Sandry leapt up and ran towards the riders, happiness coursing though her petite body. Briar reached down and pulled her up onto his horse. "We've missed you so much," Sandry, told Briar while wrapping her arms around his waist. "And guess what tomorrow is?" Sandry felt Briar stiffen for a moment before relaxing.

"My birthday, isn't it?" Sandry nodded against his back and she smiled for him. "Well, I guess I'll have to, you know, get myself ready for a party. Why aren't you with the duke?"

"There is a mage from Lightsbridge here, a stitch-witch, and she's taken a great liking to Comas. He wants to study more, to become an academic mage, as well as ambient. He wants to learn everything to know from books about weaving and thread magic, so she's going to take him with her when she leaves this afternoon. Pasco is staying in my old room, and I've laid down a cot in Lark's workroom. We thought you might give your Evvy your room as well, and you can bed in Rosethorn's workroom." He didn't answer, and she froze. "Is that… alright?"

Briar took one hand off the reins to pat her hands around his waist. "Of course it is," he told her, and that little voice in her head told her. "_There's something more to that then he's saying. I'll ponder on that tonight."_

They reached the cottage and Sandry slid off the back of the horse. As soon as she had let go of his waist, she missed his warmth. Cursing at the short ride before mental kicking her self.

Briar stopped his horse at the top of a small hill, and Evvy stopped hers beside him. "There it is," he said quietly, hearing Rosethorn on his other side. Winding Circle Temple stretched out before them, the tower stretching up the center, the same as always. It was a familiar sight, and a welcome one.

Discipline Cottage lay out along another path, smoke rising from the chimney, and the trees and garden around it looking the same as always. Briar and Rosethorn turned their horses down that road, and picked up their pace. It was good to be back. Briar hadn't realized how much he'd missed Sandry, with her sympathetic ear and her willingness to help him with even the most tedious of chores. He closed his eyes and – what was he doing? He missed the other girls, too, of course. Daja and Tris, and Lark. And Niko and Frostpine. Even Crane. But why did Sandry seem to stand out the most in his mind?

_Because no matter how much you brushed her off when you first came to Discipline, she was always there when you needed her. Because she always offered advice when you were out of choices. Because she was always sweet and nice, and nothing ever broke her charm,_ answered a nagging little voice in his head. Briar pushed that voice away. Most likely she wouldn't even be at the cottage when he got there. Most likely, she was in the citadel, with her uncle, the Duke. Most likely –

"BRIAR!" Briar looked up, and grinned. Sandry leaped up from a small bench set into the trees, and ran towards them. They were still a ways away from the cottage, so with Evvy looking on with an arched eyebrow, Briar reached down and pulled his housemate up behind him. "We've missed you so much," Sandry said to him, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep from falling off. "And guess what tomorrow is?"

Briar stilled completely as he felt her grip around his waist, and forced himself to think. He thought, and suddenly, his grin broadened. "My birthday, isn't it?" He felt Sandry nod against his back, and he could feel the warmth of her smile. "Well, I guess I'll have to, you know, get myself ready for a party. Why aren't you with the duke?"

"There is a mage from Lightsbridge here, a stitch-witch, and she's taken a great liking to Comas. He wants to study more, to become an academic mage, as well as ambient. He wants to learn everything to know from books about weaving and thread magic, so she's going to take him with her when she leaves this afternoon. Pasco is staying in my old room, and I've laid down a cot in Lark's workroom. We thought you might give your Evvy your room as well, and you can bed in Rosethorne's workroom." He didn't answer, and she froze. "Is that… alright?"

Briar took one hand off the reins to pat her hands around his waist. "Of course it is," he told her, and that little voice in his head told him, _that's what you've missed about Sandry. She's always prepared, and always thinks ahead._

The reached the cottage, and Sandry slid off the back of the horse. As soon as her hands left his waist, Briar regretted the short ride. Mentally, he kicked himself. _"What am I thinking?"_

I'm going to end the chapter here, and another chapter all depends on reviews. So please review, and tell me what you think three

Kya

Hey Guys, this is PotterChickiedey. You're probley wondering why Kya's story is on my account. Well as those of you who follow her stories know, she isn't going to continue this story and I had some ideas for it. So I asked her, and you can ask her if you want, if I could take over the story and she agreed. So I'm taking it over. Any chapters from this point on are my creation using her start. Also, I need a Beta good in spelling and grammar. If you're interested, send me a review, message, or email. Thanks.

(A/N I went back and corrected mistakes I found and added the lunch and Sandry's point of view. I already have ideas for the next chapter. Still need that beta so anyone who wants to please let me know. For those of you who sent me a review and was not logged in, this is for you.

Thanks guys for the reviews. I will update within the next week if I can. If not, look for a chapter the week after. I will be busy for the next couple of days but I'm going to get that chapter done, I solemnly promise. Thanks again.

PotterChickiedey)


	2. Chapter 2

It Takes Two- Chapter 2

By: PotterChickiedey

Sandry led Briar into his former-home. He really felt like he was home. _"I feel like I'm coming home to my real life, my real life with Sandry. Whoa, hold on. What was that?" _She led him to her room and opened the door, closing the door behind Briar. "I cleared some drawers and my closet so you can have a place to put your things. You can also change in here and when Rosethorn throws you out of her room, you can also stay on here." Sandry told him.

"Thanks, San."

"Do you need help unpacking or can I just sit back and make your life miserable?" Both laughed.

"Exactly what makes you think you would get away with such a thing?"

"Briar, don't even think about it." Briar walked towards her. "Briar, no no don't." Briar chased her around her room before grabbing her from behind and pushing her onto her bed. He began to mercilessly tickling her. "Briar, stop please."

"Say Briar is the handsomest man north of the Pebble Sea."

"Mhmhmhmhmhm."

"What was that?"

"Briar is the handsomest man north of the Pebble Sea."

"Ha, I knew it." Briar stopped tickling Sandry just as Rosethorn and Lark opened the door. Seeing the two on Sandry's bed panting with barely any space between them, they smiled and looked knowingly at each other before turning and leaving. Neither noticed the Dedicates at the door. Briar looked down at the woman below him. _"She looks like an angel. With her hair everywhere, cheeks flushed, and her lips slightly opened, she is beautiful."_ Without thinking about what he was doing, Briar leaned down and kissed her lips. Sandry gasped. He took advantage of this to slip his tongue into her mouth. Just as Sandry was getting responding to Briar's lips, Briar pulled away, muttered, "I'm so sorry." and ran out the door.

(A/N what do ya think? It's my first with this story. Was it good? Bad? Anything need fixing? Let me know by R&Ring. Thanks, PotterChickeydey)


	3. Chapter 2point5

Chapter 2.5

A/N REALLY short but well over a year if not two since I last updated this, it's better then nothing. I'm starting to update my works and wanted to start with this since it's my most reviewed and people who review want to read it more then people who just glance at work. I've got plans for this story. For all you Tris and Daja fans, both will enter soon but this will have a bit of angst so be warned now. I went back and read the first two chapters and noticed some mistakes. The major one was that Kya had Sandry sleeping in Lark's workshop and I have her in her old room on the first floor. I will _**try**_ to update this soon but I said that before and now it's been over a year so don't count on it.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were it would have taken years to get out.

Sandry sat up on the bed and watched Briar run from her room. She rose to follow but at the door changed her mind. _"It was a mistake. He didn't know what he was doing. He doesn't think of me that way. Wait; do I want him to think of me that way? Oh Briar."_

She shut the door and collapsed on her bed. The day had been long and emotion-filled. It all came boiling up in her and tears sprang in her eyes. She cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

Briar ran blindly through the house, past the kitchen and two confused delicates, and out the back door into the garden. He raced through plants and paths that only he or Rosethorn could find their way through. He tripped on a tree root and stumbled into a clearing where he collapsed on the ground in a heap. _"I just destroyed my friendship with Sandry. I'll have to call her Lady Sandrilene and I'll never get to do __**that**__ again. Wait; do I wanna do __**that**__ again? Oh Sandry. What have I done?"_ He lay on the ground thinking, not crying because that of course would be unmanly and unthiefly and Briar was both manly and theifly well ex-theifly. After a long while, Briar fell into a uneasy rest.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Just realized that I forgot the r in Sandry's name.

"Sandry, Sandry, wake-up," Sandry opened her eyes to Lark standing above her bed.

"AH!" Sandry jerked straight up. Lark jumped back. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but Rosethron went into her workshop this morning and Briar wasn't there. I told her to look up here but he isn't with you. We are starting to get worried about him and you."

"Me? Why me?" Sandry asked.

"I saw you last night." Lark said quietly, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Oh,"

"What happened?" Lark inquired.

"I don't know," Sandry sobbed, "One minute everything was great, just like it used to be. We were laughing, playing around, and the next minute, we're kissing and it's great, fantastic. But, but, then he left and I don't know where he's gone and now he's he's missing?"

"We don't know that for sure, Sandry," Lark comforted, "He may be on the Wall."

"Maybe."

"Why don't you get dressed and go look?"

"But," Sandry tried to say.

"No, no buts," Lark implored, "You need to settle this. If nothing else, you are great friends. Don't let this get in the way. Believe me; you will regret **not** going after him."

"How do you know?" Sandry asked curiously,

"Well, not me, but Rosethron."

"Rosethron?" Sandry said, incredulously.

"Yes, a long time ago, you probably weren't even born yet, Rosethron loved another."

"But, you and her?"

"Like I said this was a long time ago. But anyway, Rosethron was very much in love with a dear childhood friend. They dated for a while but one day got in a big fight and Rosethron, well you know her temper, she let him go, didn't go after him. And he is a stubborn horse's behind. They parted ways angrily and still hate each other. Rosethron got over the love and we fell in love but she still regrets not saving their friendship. Now, they're old and it's just a little too late."

"Wow, who was she in love with?"

"Crane."

"Crane?"

"Yes, they grew up together. It's why they fight. They've been fighting the same fight for nearly 40 years. Different subject, same argument. Don't let that happen to you and Briar."

"Okay, let me get dressed."

AH! I know, it's been three years. I have been ill. Like been in the hospital ill. I'm better now and while I still have school and church, I am trying to complete all my old stories. I decided I didn't like the previous chapter 3 so I am replacing it with this. I hope this lives up to your expectations. I am already working on chapter 4 and have an outline for Chapters 5 and 6. I hope to have this finished by the New Year. So Read and Review.

Always,

Kahlan the Confessor


	5. Chapter 4

Briar turned as Sandry climbed up the steep steps to the Wall, her lovely blue dress that Briar always loved flowing behind her. He couldn't bare the sight of her and turned back to watching the coming storm and the quickly becoming violent waves. Sandry came to stand next to him and they were silent for a few moments. Finally Sandry spoke.

"Have you been out here all night?"

"Yes," Briar replied, quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just had a lot to think about," They were quiet again for a moment. Sandry decided to just get straight to the point.

"Why did you run away?"

"It's, you're a noble and I'm a street-rat."

"Former," Sandry interrupted.

"Same thing."

"No, it isn't," Sandry said, "You are a world renowned mage. You have more control over a powerful magic than those who have lesser magic. You're a pioneer."

"But my past will never change," Briar whispered, angrily.

"I don't care about your past," Sandry said, "Please, please, don't let your past change **our** future."

"Sandry," Briar pleaded.

"No, we belong together," Sandry grabbed his hand and put it over her heart, her other hand going to his, "Feel here. Forget the rest. This, this is real. Can't you feel it?"

"Yes," Briar whispered his voice tight and tense. "I want to spend my life with you."

"As do I."

"But your uncle,"

"Likes you. Uncle respects you. He won't care who I marry as long as I love you." Sandry pleaded, "Let me in. I want this. I don't care what others think. I love you."

"You love me?" Briar asked incredulously.

"Yes, silly, I love you." Sandry laughed, "All I care about is if you love me."

"I do."

"Then let's give this a try." Sandry said, "Huh, what do you say?"

"Okay," Briar gave in. He quietly whispered, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"I'd like that." Briar pulled Sandry into his arms and cupped her face with one hand. Their heads slowly came together as their lips met. Sandry, as bold as ever, slipped her tongue out to tease him, and Briar responded. Their tongues battled and soon, they were kissing passionately. Briar pressed her against the side of one of the towers and their hands began to roam each other's body. Sandry moaned as Briar's hand moved up to cup her breast and their lips separated as his mouth moved to her throat. Her head fell back, just as lighting flashed across the sky and the clouds opened and rain began to come down in sheets. They broke apart and Sandry turned to spin around in the storm, laughing with giddiness. Briar watched in awe at the sight before him. Here was this beautiful woman, her dress sticking to her, her hair whipping fiercely in the wind, soaked, and yet she had never looked better to him. This woman loved him. Thunder crashed through the sky and Briar take hold of her hand and pulled her inside the tower, shutting the door against the rain.

A/N Another chapter. Next chapter contains sexual content so if you wish to skip it, the chapter after that should still make sense.

Always,

Kahlan the Confessor


	6. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter is rated M. Skip it if you don't like that.

Briar shut the door behind them and hauled Sandry to him. Their lips met. He pressed her against the wall next to the door. He tore his lips from hers as his hands ran up and down her side, and planted his lips to get throat again. Her hands ran up under his shirt.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Briar whispered against her skin.

"Please," Sandry begged.

"Please what?" Briar teased.

"Touch me, please," Sandry pleaded. Briar moved his hands up her side to cup her breasts. His mouth moved behind her ear and Sandry gasped as his lips made contact with a newly discovered erogenous spot. He brushed his hands along the top of her dress feeling the satin-soft skin. His hand reached around her back to the long row of buttons.

"May I?" Briar asked, looking up at her.

"Please," Briar turned Sandry around and she lifted her hair. With his lips attached to the back of her neck, Briar slowly undid each button, relishing in the newly exposed skin. As he got to the last button, Sandry lowered her hands and let Briar slide the dress down her arms. His lips parted as her delicate skin was exposed to the air. She wore nothing underneath. He fell to his knees and began to worship the skin of her back with his mouth. The baby soft skin yielded beneath his teeth and tongue and Sandry gasped at the sensations rushing through her to her hot core. Briar moved his lips up her back to her shoulders and neck and slowly turned around to face him. She lifted her hands to his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her fingers and his quickly undid the ties that held his pants up and they let them drop to the floor. Briar stepped out of them and Sandry pressed against him. For long moments, they savored the feel of skin on skin. Briar's arms came around her back and his hands ghosted along her skin. Their lips met as Sandry's hands went to his hair. Briar backed her against the wall. Their lips parted and each panted for breath. They buried their face in each other's neck as hands continued to explore, now unabated without clothing.

"Briar, please, I want you." Sandry whispered in his ear, "I want you in me."

Her hand moved down his torso and wrapped her hand delicately around his arousal. Briar jerked into her hand as she moved it up and down his erection. Briar reached down and pulled her hand from him. He drove her up against the wall again and their lips pressed together again. Briar slid his hand to her center. She moaned into his mouth and rotated her hips to get a better feel of his hand.

"Ah," Sandry's head fell back against the wall as Briar pressed his hand closer. He moved his fingers between her nether area. His fingers ghosted around her opening as Sandry gasped harder and harder for breath.

"Have you ever done this before?" Briar asked.

"No," Sandry managed to gasp out, "You are my first."

Briar moved his hand away, much to Sandry's disappointment. He grasped her legs and dragged them up his thighs. Sandry hooked her ankles together behind his back. He lined himself with her.

"This is going to hurt, Sandry," Briar said, as he slowly thrust forward. Sandry gasped in pain. "I'm so sorry."

Briar held still his hands running up and down her legs and smoothed over her hips.

"I'm okay," Sandry whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure?" Briar asked concerned.

"Yes. I feel like I'm going to explode," Sandry cried, "Move."

Briar slowly pulled out and pressed back in. They began a slow rhythm.

"Faster, Briar, please." Sandry pleaded.

Briar grasped her slender hips and began to move faster. Sandry clutched his shoulder as their lips came together. They moved together and came closer and closer to the edge. Sandry wrapped her hands around his shoulders as a fire build to an inferno inside her. They gasped together and Sandry's head fell back.

"Briar," Sandry sobbed out as he pushed her over the edge and the world began to spin.

"Yes, yes, oh Sandry," Briar cried into her throat as he joined her.

They slowly came back down to Earth. Their sweat mixed together as they both panted. Sandry trembled in Briar's arms. Her legs slid down his hips and she stood shakily on the floor again. Their hands continued to roam. They slid to the floor, breathing heavily.

Sometime later, Briar stood and helped her up. They kissed slowly. Briar grabbed her dress and helped her into it. He kissed her skin as he buttoned her the rest of the way, while Sandry straightened her hair. He turned from her to pull his pants on. Sandry came up behind him and ran her hands around his back to wander his chest. His hands threaded with hers as she laid her head on his back.

"I love you, Sandry," Briar said quietly.

"And I, you." Sandry replied. They parted as Briar pulled his shirt in place. Sandry moved to the door and opened it. The storm had cleared outside and twilight was falling. She stepped outside as Briar followed. They stood on the wall, looking out on the sea as the sun slowly sank over the horizon.

"It's beautiful. I've always loved the sunset." Sandry whispered as Briar circled is arms around her waist from behind. She laid her head back against his front as his lips ghosted her exposed neck. "It's different now."

"What is?" Briar inquired.

"Everything. It all feels fresh and new but I feel older, more mature."

"Sex will do that." Briar smirked. "Especially sex with me."

Sandry sighed. "Is that all it was? Sex?"

Briar turned her around in his arms and lifted her chin with his hand.

"You know that wasn't just sex. Sandry, I love you and that was lovemaking."

Sandry leant up and kissed him softly.

"Come on, Briar, Lark and Rosethron are going to be wondering where we are."

The two made their way down the wall.

A/N I know a second chapter in a day. Maybe I'll have this completed soon than expected.

Always,

Kahlan


End file.
